


Dancing Bears, Painted Wings

by FortuitousTurnipHarvest



Category: Anastasia (1997), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anastasia AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28621407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FortuitousTurnipHarvest/pseuds/FortuitousTurnipHarvest
Summary: Eighteen-year-old amnesiac orphan Chim, in hopes of finding some trace of his family, sides with con men who wish to take advantage of his likeness to the Grand Duke Park Jimin.Anastasia (1997) AU where Jimin is Anastasia, Namjoon is Dmitri, and Taehyung is Rasputin. The first chapter is the opening scene, and if this gets enough response, I'll complete the entire story.
Relationships: Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Dancing Bears, Painted Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for clicking on this story! I know it's short now, but if it gets enough interest, I'll complete the whole thing.
> 
> btw a clarification: italics are Seokjin's narration, except for two lines with the lullaby lyrics where they're singing together (you'll get it when you see it)
> 
> pretend Nicholas is a name that would go with everyone's Korean names right now. I'm working out the kinks :)

_ There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in an enchanted world of elegant palaces and grand parties. The year was 1916 and my father Nicholas, was the Czar of Imperial Russia. We were celebrating the three hundredth anniversary of our family's rule.  _

As a horse-drawn carriage pulls up to the front stairs. A footman opens the carriage door and out steps the Dowager King, Kim Seokjin. Adorned in a formal blue suit with gold accents, he ascended the carpeted staircase. 

Entering the ballroom, brightly lit with opulently dressed partygoers moving across the floor, Seokjin smiled. 

_ That night, no star burned brighter than that of our sweet Jimin, my youngest brother.  _

He watched as Jimin danced with their father. Jimin, as the song finished, lit up at seeing his brother and ran to him. They embraced, flourishing with a spin. Jimin’s teal robes floated through the air. 

A young boy munching on an apple poked out from the kitchen’s doors. His eyes wide watched the crowd, with a special interest falling on Jimin. He was only able to stare for a minute before a kitchen servant called, “Namjoon, you belong in the kitchen.”

_ He begged me not to return to Paris - so I had a very special gift made for him to make the separation easier for both of us. _

Seokjin pulled out a small music box from his suit pocket and placed it in Jimin’s hands.

“For me?! Is it a jewelry box?”

“Look.” He took out a key, a small silver flower on a neck chain. He put it into the back of the music box, and wound it. A delicate theme began to chime.

Jimin gasped. “It plays our lullaby!”

“You can play it at night before you go to sleep. And pretend that it’s me singing.”

_ “On the wind, cross the sea, hear this song and remember _

_ Soon you’ll be home with me once upon a December.”  _

“Read what is says.”

“‘Together in Paris?’ Really? Oh, Hyung!” Seokjin nods. They are barely able to hug each other before the entire ballroom falls silent. Their attention turns to the entrance, where a dark figure looms. 

_ But we would never be together in Paris. For a dark shadow had descended upon the house of the Parks. His name was Taehyung. We thought he was a Holy Man. But he was a fraud, power-mad and dangerous. _

The dark character reached the Czar, who alone stood firm before him. Jungkook, the bat, is perched on his shoulder like a twisted parody of a parrot.

“How dare you return to the palace.”

Taehyung gasped mockingly. “But I am your confidante.”

“Confidante? Ha! You are a traitor. Get out!”

“You think you can banish the Great Taehyung? By the unholy powers vested in me, it is I who will banish you with a curse.” Jimin gripped Seokjin’s hand tightly as Taehyung made eye contact with him from across the room. “Mark my words...you and your family will die within the fortnight. I will not rest until I see the end of the Park line forever!” 

Soldiers rushed forward from the outskirts of the room. Taehyung raised his reliquary, sending a bolt of lightning to the Chandelier which crashed to the floor. When light is restored, Rasputin was gone. The soldiers stumbled over each other as Nicholas sent them back out to search the city nearby for him. 

_ Consumed by his hatred for Nicholas and his family, Rasputin sold his soul for the power to destroy them. From that moment on, the spark of unhappiness in our country was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy our lives forever.  _

Smoke wisps assumed the form of Rasputin’s minions, green devils with wings, attacked the chain holding the gate shut and broke it open. A crowd with rifles stormed the palace grounds. A statue of Nicholas fell away, pulled down by ropes, with a crash as it hit the pavement. 

Park family members dressed in nightclothes ran down the halls. The children screamed at the sight seen outside their windows, yet urged by their father and mother to keep moving forward. 

“My music box!” Jimin cries. Seokjin tried to stop him from running back down the hallway to get it, but couldn't. Jungkook flew around the room, noticing that the two were separating and followed them. 

“Jimin! Come back, come back! Jimin!” He followed him, swearing internally. Reaching his bedroom, Jimin grabbed the music box as Seokjin rushed in, slamming the bedroom door. Shots are heard in the distance. Namjoon bursts in from a wall panel.   
  
“Come this way, out the servant's quarters,” Namjoon directed. Seokjin hesitated. A rifle is heard louder. Jungkook landed on the window sill, watching.

“Hurry Jimin!” Seokjin entered the secret doorway. Namjoon shoves Jimin in behind him, accidentally knocking the music box out of his hand. 

“Taehyung, he’s getting away!” Jungkook alarmed watching Jimin escape.

“My music box!” 

“Go, go!” Namjoon pushed him through the door as angry revolutionaries burst in the door. He slammed the panel shut and put his body in front of it. Jungkook flew off, looking for Taehyung.

“Comrades, in here,” a guard called. He approached Namjoon and slapped him hard. “Where are they, boy?”

Namjoon flexed his jaw, throwing a lamp at a guard. With ease, the guard knocked him to the floor with the butt of his rifle. As he fell unconscious, Namjoon reached unnoticed for the music box inches from his palm.

With the palace in flames behind them, Seokjin is running with Jimin across the ice. It’s cold, the boys shivering as they are not dressed for the weather. 

“Seokjin!”

“Keep up with me, dongsaeng!”

The young boy looked behind him and gasped. Atop the bridge they had just passed under, Taehyung stood sneering. He leaped down upon them, landing hard on the ice, and grabbing a hold of Jimin’s ankle and won’t let go.

“Taehyung!”

“Let me go, please!”

Thrashing in the water, Taehyung screams, “You’ll never escape me, child! NEVER!”

“Oh, let me go!”

The ice broke beneath them and Taehyung fell into the river. Jimin wrenched himself free, scrambling backwards. As he sinks, they lock eyes for a moment. His glowing, hypnotic eyes full of rage and fury. He calls out for Jungkook and Jimin is snatched by Seokjin. The two run off, not looking back.

“Master!”

“Jungkook!”

“Oh…” Taehyung’s fingernails, digging into the ice, couldn’t find purchase. He was slowly dragged under. One last desperate attempt for him to climb out failed before Taehyung was sucked under by the current. The dull green reliquary was all that was left of him, rolling away from the hole in the ice. Jungkook swooped down, scooping it up, and disappeared into the black night.

At the nearest station, mass confusion arose as people shoved to get onto the train leaving St. Petersburg. Jimin and Seokjin race to get on, fighting their way through the frightened crowd. The train already began rolling out.

“Jimin hurry, hurry!” Passengers pulled Seokjin on board the train and Jimin ran to catch up. 

“Seokjin!”

“Here take my hand! Hold onto my hand!” Desperate, Jimin reached up and took Seokjin’s hand. 

“Don’t let go!” Their fingers were locked until the train sped up. His small hand slipped from Seokjin’s grasp and he fell behind. 

“AH….JIMIN!” Seokjin wailed. Jimin stumbled, hitting his head on the ground. Seokjin attempted to jump off the train, but was held back by the other passengers. He watches in anguish as the view of his brother was obscured by a sea of humanity disappearing in the distance. 

_ So many lives were destroyed that night. What had always been was now gone forever. And my Jimin, my beloved little brother… I never saw him again. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
